


Helping JaeKi

by TheLionsDen (Ace_Of_Joker)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I don't understand this story and I'm the one who wrote it, M/M, Matchmaking, dont worry yun, i guess, kind of, matchmaker yun, what the eff did i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Of_Joker/pseuds/TheLionsDen
Summary: Mamma Yun is good at a lot of things and he tries to help hakuryuu and ryokuryuu get together but in the end he concluded that he’s bad at matchmaking.





	Helping JaeKi

**Author's Note:**

> This fic spiraled out of my control. its haunting me and now i cant sleep because of this. so im posting this as a way of letting it go. bye bye story, hello sleep!

It really doesn’t take a genius to see that Kija and Jae-ha liked each other. The quick glances when the other isn’t looking, the blushes when their hands accidentally touch.

Zeno saw the signs and when the two dragons were together Zeno would just smile knowingly in a way that he looked more mature and older than what he physically was.

Shin-ah, even though he didn’t know a thing about romance, knew well enough to sometimes leave the two alone to -well- bond.

Even Yona and Hak started to take notice even though they’re hands were already full of their own romantic problems.

Again, it really doesn’t take a genius, in this case, a handsome genius, to see that the two dragon warriors liked each other. While the pining was cute as Yona and the Thunderbeast’s, Yun was getting _frustrated_ just from watching. Sometimes he would get a sense of impatience that the only thing he could think of wanting to do was push the two together and _just kiss._

If the two dragons were like Yona and Hak, Yun would just mind his own business and leave the two alone to resolve their romantic tension but they’re _not._ Same problem, different people. Not to mention how far Yona and Hak’s progress was compared to Kija and Jaeha’s.

And while they are capable and independent adults that have proven lots of times that they can take care of themselves, they clearly cannot take care of their own love lives (if Jaeha’s playboyishness and flirtations with women wasn’t a clear enough indication of that. Like, seriously, that is __not__  how you show Kija that you love him, Jaeha!. and _Kija,_ your obliviousness when it comes to love is tearing Yun’s sanity apart.)

So here Yun was, cooking stew for the happy hungry bunch’s lunch, secretly watching Kija and Jaeha’s interactions with each other and helping the two as subtly as he can. As much as he loves his family, being a matchmaker was not part of his job description! he’s a genius, yes, but he can already tell that he’s bad at this.

“Kija-dear, are you sure about that?” Yun heard Jaeha ask as he walked towards them to give the two the portions of their lunch. Kija’s back was turned to him. “I’m sure!” was the white dragon’s reply.

Oh! _Wait_ a minute.

He can almost feel the gears of his mind turning as a plan began formulating in his head from observing the sight before him. Kija’s back was turned to him, Jae-ha was in front of Kija. The plan was simple and overused but still. . .

This. Is. a chance!

 

Ready to take action and hoping that this doesn’t fail, Yun walked closer to the two and being the handsome genius that he is, he ‘tripped’ and he ‘yelped’ as he ‘bumped’ into Kija’s back who proceeded to fall unto Jaeha who, in turn, instinctively wrapped his arms around Kija’s waist.

(And for an outsider’s point of view, it was a miracle that Yun has miraculously regained his balance with the two bowls still held in his hands, not a drop of stew on the ground.)

As silence enveloped the area, Yun immediately knew that the others, who were just a few feet away behind him, had joined him in watching the scene play out.

Yun watched as the two blushed a red that was darker than Yona’s hair, which shouldn’t be possible but it actually was the proof was just right in _front_ of him, and from behind him he heard someone (who sounded suspiciously like Zeno) quietly cooing at the two dragon warriors like they were newborn babies.

Jaeha opened his mouth to say something, probably a pick up line. Yun silently prayed that he was going to say something cool or romantic and not something _lame._

“Pukyuu!”

. . . . .

Huh?

As fast as an arrow being released, Kija got himself out of Jaeha’s grip and at the same time Ao popped his head out from behind Jaeha’s shoulder. Yun sighed and turned his back on them, not waiting to see what happened after.

He’s not blaming Ao, he’s blaming his own luck and lack of expertise in the field of matchmaking.


End file.
